Mi primer amor
by Acuabuho
Summary: El primer amor de Hinata Hyuga una nerd. Leanlo .
1. La llegada del chico nuevo

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. 100% naruhina, siempre me ha gustado esta pareja.

-o-

Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga una nerd en cuerpo y alma de 17 años. De cabellos largos y azulados, un poco desordenados, ojos perlas que gracias a unos enormes lentes, ocultaban su brillo. Tez blanca, con ojeras recalcando que constantemente estudiaba hasta tarde. Siempre se vestía con ropa holgada sin remarcar sus atributos físicos que constantemente la avergonzaban.

Tímida por naturaleza, tenía un solo amigo en ese colegio en el cual asistían 1500 alumnos. Centrada en sus estudios no conocía lo que era divertirse o salir a una fiesta. Siempre guiada por su estricto padre para no tener que ver su rostro de decepción como la vio desde pequeña.

- Me voy a clases – dijo la chica tomando su bolso

- Apresúrate o llegaras tarde – le advertía su padre, desde la cocina.

Su padre se llamaba Hiashi Hyuga, era muy estricto en cuanto a la educación de sus hijas. No permitía una falta y ni pensar en que tuviera un novio a su edad. Siempre se sentía decepcionado de cómo era Hinata, el decía que era una escoria.

Hanabi Hyuga era su hermana menor, pero ella se encontraba en un internado de monjas, desde donde solo viajaba los fines de semana. Según su padre Hanabi era el orgullo de su vida.

Neji Hyuga era su primo era un año mayor que ella, asistían al mismo colegio pero no la soportaba. Siempre tuvo un odio hacia ella ya que ella tenía la suerte de tener a su padre con vida, contrario a él. Su cabello era largo, liso y castaño, compartían los mismos ojos que fueron heredados por sus padres. El vivía en un apartamento con su novia Ten Ten.

Hinata se dirigía desanimada a su prestigioso colegio "Konoha Gakuen". La rutina diaria la estaba volviendo loca, pero debía soportarlo a toda costa para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso, eso era lo único que le importaba.

Al entrar al colegio repleto de adolescentes eufóricos, se dirigió rápidamente a su salón, tratando de pasar desapercibida con su vestimenta holgada, que constantemente llamaba la atención de los demás. Pero como todos los días siempre le tiraban libros o basura, mientras los demás se burlaban, susurrándose cosas al oído al verla pasar, no era algo nuevo y como siempre nadie le ayudaba.

Al llegar al salón, como todos los días era ignorada por sus compañeros y justo ese día no había asistido su único amigo Kiba. Comenzaron las clases poco después con el profesor de lenguaje, Kakashi quien anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo estudiante que fue transferido desde otra ciudad.

- Bien chicos – hablaba el profesor– el será su nuevo compañero de clases, por favor preséntate – se dirigía al chico nuevo.

- Hola – saludaba a todos con una gran sonrisa, que le sentaba bien – mi nombre es Naruto… esto – balbuceaba – tengo 17 y… seré su nuevo compañero – decía levantando el pulgar en dirección a la clase.

En la clase todos comentaban sobre el chico nuevo en voz baja.

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico rebelde hiperactivo, pero siempre había mantenido sus notas, gracias a los consejos de su padre, también era bueno para los deportes con lo que logro entrar al prestigios Konoha Gakuen. Tenía una cabellera rubia alborotada, sus ojos azul cielo en el que más de alguno se perdia, un cuerpo escultural y una sonrisa radiante. También tenía cicatrices en sus mejillas haciendo lo ver como un zorro, además de un tatuaje en su abdomen. Era decidido y no se dejaba influenciar por los demás, alegre y optimista.

"Se ve guapo" pensaba Sakura.

Sakura Haruno era una de las chicas más populares y sexys de Konoha Gakuen, gracias a su estupendo cuerpo y ojos color jade. Su cabello le llegaba un poco más por debajo de los hombros y era color rosa. La mayoría de los chicos estaban envueltos en esa belleza viviente, pero esta solo tenía ojos para un solo ser Sasuke, el único chico al que no ha podido conquistar. Aunque le gustaba Sasuke, ella no dejaría de "divertirse" con otros chicos. Le encantan las fiestas. Cada fin de semana más de alguno la invita a salir. Siempre consigue lo que quiere sin excepciones.

"Que idiota" pensaba Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha era el chico más codiciado por las chicas de Konoha Gakuen e incluso de otras escuela, la única excepción era Hinata, quien no se fijaba en ningún chico y tenía su mente solo en los libros. Tenía un cuerpo que hacia suspirar a las chicas, una gran cabellera color negro al igual que sus ojos, que mantenían un gran recelo y odio hacia su hermano Itachi. Tenía un humor de regañadientes, no todos lo soportaban. Siempre se mantenía serio, de muy pocos amigos, muy pocas veces se le veía sonreír y era el mejor de la clase. Vive en un apartamento solo y su hermano lo visita de vez en cuando.

"Con este chico nuevo, todo se volverá más problemático"- Comentaba un chico de cabello negro y largo atado a una coleta, que respondía al nombre de Shikamaru Nara. Era un chico inteligente, pero flojo como un oso invernadero. Siempre dormía en clases con excepciones como esta. Le gustaba una chica, pero encontraba muy problemático tener que declararse.

- Silencio – decía el profesor, viendo que aumentaba el ruido – Naruto siéntate junto a Hinata – le indicaba.

Así lo hizo el chico. Al sentarse centro la vista en su compañera quien mantenía la vista en el pizarrón donde estaba explicando el profesor de lenguaje, sin dejar de anotar una sola palabra en su libreta.

Se sentía extraño junto a esa chica tan… rara. Comparado con la chica él era un despreocupado que ocupaba el tiempo de clases para mirar el paisaje por la ventana. Como todos sabían él no había entrado exactamente por sus regulares notas, sino que ingreso gracias a los deportes que era lo único en lo que se consideraba bueno.

Aún se encontraba examinando a esa chica rara, cuando se dio cuenta de esos hermosos ojos ocultos tras esos molestos lentes que opacaban su visión. Sin pensarlo le saco los lentes para admirarlos de mejor manera, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara, dejando su lápiz sobre la mesa.

- ¡Oye! – le decía en voz baja – devuélveme mis lentes sin ellos no puedo escribir – decía suplicante

- ¡Woh! – decía Naruto asombrado, ignorándola por completo – son… son hermosos, son… raros, pero obviamente hermosos.

- ¡Eh! – decía sonrojándose, sin comprenderlo por completo

- Tus ojos – le decía el chico – realmente son hermosos – decía sin dejar de mirarlos.

La chica se sentía intimidada ante esos ojos azules, que la observaban expectantes, haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

- ¡Devuélvemelos! – susurraba la chica

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaba pestañeando confundido sin dejar de mirarla asombrado

- ¡Mis lentes! – decía Hinata indicando su mano

- ¡Oh! – se sobresalto – Lo siento – dijo con una gran sonrisa, rascándose la nuca.

Cuando se los devolvió, la chica se los puso y continúo con su escritura. Mientras Naruto no aguantaba el silencio que los reinaba.

- Me llamo Naruto – le decía

- Si, ya lo sé – le decía sin dejar de escribir, mientras miraba al profesor concentrándose en sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo te llamas tú? – pregunto el chico ladeando levemente su rostro

- Sabes – dijo mirando a Naruto – el descanso se utiliza para conversar y contarle la vida a los demás, ahora estamos en clases y debemos poner atención – soltó un poco irritada y volvió a mirar el pizarrón.

- Creo que ya lo sabía – responde el chico con un poco de ironía – no tiene nada malo conversar un poco… además estoy aburrido – hacia un puchero

- Tiene algo de malo, me desconcentras – decía dejando su timidez de lado, sonando molesta, no dejaría que ese irresponsable le molestara cuando estaba en la clase que más le costaba.

- Está bien me callo – decía rindiéndose y se quedo en silencio, pero no significaba que se quedara quieto.

Naruto estaba tan aburrido en esa clase, no tenía ganas de escribir y comenzó a jugar con sus lápices, haciendo sonidos que molestaban Hinata.

Ese chico nuevo realmente la irritaba, no solo no podía mantenerse en silencio, sino que no podía mantenerse quieto por un momento. Cuantas ganas tenía de gritarle para que se callara, pero no podía debía aguantar a ese chico ruidoso.

El resto de los alumnos se encontraban durmiendo o escuchaban música. Algunos conversaban en voz baja, riéndose suavemente para que no los oyeran. Algunas chicas hablaban sobre lo lindo y sexy que era Sasuke. Otros hablaban sobre el chico nuevo. Incluso Sasuke no prestaba atención al profesor que hablaba y hablaba sin parar. La única que prestaba mera atención era Hinata.

Al terminar la clase todos se acercaron al puesto del chico nuevo, haciéndole miles de preguntas. Hinata que se encontraba cerca decidió alejarse en silencio, dirigiéndose solitariamente al baño ¿Cómo le podían prestar tanta atención a ese chico si recién venía llegando al colegio? Cuando ella había ingresado a Konoha Gakuen, la ignoraron por completo, el único que se atrevió a hablarle fue Kiba.

Hinata conoció a Kiba cuando ingreso a Konoha Gakuen a los 13 años. Kiba Inuzuka, el único chico que consideraba a Hinata una amiga, tenía el pelo castaño, en su rostro se notaban dos marcas de nacimientos en sus mejillas que parecían colmillos. De igual manera era un chico hiperactivo y amigable, pero se mantenía en silencio cuando comenzaban las clases y estaba junto a Hinata, contrario a lo que hacia Naruto. Siempre le sacaba más de alguna sonrisa a Hinata.

Naruto se encontraba rodeado de chicos, todas las interrogantes se dirigían hacia él.

- ¿Por qué te trasladaste? – pregunto un chico medio regordete

- Su nombre era Choji, constantemente comía en clases y no era muy bueno en los estudios, a excepción si la clase hablara de comida. Era amigable.

- Esto… me traslade porque mi padre encontró un mejor trabajo aquí – respondía el chico naturalmente ante la multitud expectante

- Oh… ¿de dónde eras? – pregunto Ino

Ino Yamanaka era amiga de Sakura, pero no compartían la misma reputación. Esta era una chica mas recatada, un tanto preocupada de sus estudios. Su cabellera rubia amarrada a una coleta la hacían ver seria, contrario a lo que era. Tenía curvas definidas que a más de uno llamaban la atención. Le gustaba Sasuke, pero sentía una leve atracción hacia un chico pálido.

Vivía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Santa Barbara

- ¡Mi abuela es de ahí!– comento Sai

Sai era un chico pálido, alto y flaco, con aire misterioso. Tenía un pasado oculto que nunca a nadie había revelado. Siempre sonreía, pero nadie creía en esa falsa sonrisa que mostraba. Era el único chico al que no le agradaba Sakura. Muchos del colegio creen que es homosexual.

- Naruto, espero que te comportes al nivel de Konoha Gakuen – decía una seria Temari.

Temari Subaku no era la delegada de la clase. Tenía su pelo rubio amarrado a tres coletas. Es una chica seria, pero a la vez muy amigable. Preocupada de sus estudios.

- ¡Déjenme pasar! – decía Sakura pasando por el tumulto de gente que se encontraba alrededor de Naruto- ¡Uh! – decía ahora observando de frente a Naruto, mientras saboreaba una paleta en su boca – Bastante guapo chico nuevo

- ¡Eh! – se sonrojo al ser observado por esa chica hermosa que estaba de pie frente a sus ojos- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto un tanto nervioso

- Sakura – dijo orgullosa con el mentón en alto - recuérdalo bien, no lo repetiré- dijo y le guiño un ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar aun más.

- Otro más a tu colección, Sakura – comentaba sasuke sentado, apoyado en la pared – ¿no te basta con los que tienes? – preguntaba burlonamente

- ¡Ah! Acaso estas… ¿celoso? – preguntaba la chica aun con el mentón en alto

- Como se te ocurre – respondia arrogante sasuke – todos sabemos que al único que no te has ligado del colegio ha sido a mi

- ¡Callate idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves hablarle así a Sakura? – Le refutaba Naruto, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo

- Realmente no sabes la reputación que se gasta, recién la vienes conociendo, no te creas el cuento – dijo mirándolo fijamente sin cambiar su expresión arrogante

- ¡Eh! – dijo sorprendido Naruto - pero...

- Vamos, vamos siéntense- decía la profesora de Ingles, Anko que venía llegando junto a Hinata.

Todos obedecieron, dejando a un confundido Naruto que solo se digno a obedecer a la recién llegada.

-o-

Y aquí está el primer capitulo :D, soy nueva en esto de escribir fics. Cualquier duda, comentario o crítica, dejen sus reviews. Seran de gran ayuda.

Espero que les haya gustado. Adiós


	2. Dolor compartido

Hola :)) aqui va el segundo capitulo espero les guste :D

* * *

Era la hora de que cada uno se retirara a casa, las clases habían concluido. Al salir Hinata decidió visitar a Kiba, para saber la razón por la que no asistió a clases.

Naruto caminaba hacia su casa cuando diviso a aquella chica rara de ojos hermosos, como él la describiría.

- Esto…- susurraba pensando el chico- ¡Tú niña! – gritaba avanzando lentamente hacia Hinata - ¡Tú detente! – grito acelerando el paso.

Hinata en tanto sin saber se preguntaba quién era el idiota que gritaba en la avenida, llamando a esa… niña. Cuando se dio vuelta para ver el autor, se asombro al ver a Naruto que se acercaba rápidamente a ella, Hinata sin pensarlo se detuvo asombrada. ¿Qué no sabe quién soy? – se preguntaba confundida.

- Ah… ah… - jadeaba el chico al llegar al lado de Hinata- por fin… te detuviste…

- ¡Eh! S…si – respondía confundida

- ¿Porque no te detuviste cuando grite? – pregunto más calmado, mientras avanzaban lentamente por la avenida

- Por… porque – respondía Hinata mirando hacia arriba hipnotizada por esos ojos, no se había dado cuenta que era tan alto el chico que se encontraba a su lado - no, no gritas…te mi nombre- ahora miraba hacia el suelo como si fuera de lo más interesante- ¿acaso no sabes mi nombre? – le refuto un poco molesta

- ¡Ah! – dijo el chico mientras evitaba soltar una carcajada-, pero si… tu no me lo dijiste, cuando estábamos en clases – dijo aun aguantando la risa

- Oh… Lo siento – decía avergonzada, entonces se detuvo y lo miraba de frente, Naruto la miraba confundido – Soy Hinata, espero que nos llevemos bien – decía estirando su brazo en modo de saludo junto a una sonrisa cálida, Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

- ¿Qué… que haces? – le pregunto burlonamente, mientras la chica bajaba el brazo sorprendida

- ¿¡Eh!? Presentarme… por supuesto – decía confundida la chica

- Es que… así se presentan aquí – preguntaba ahora Naruto confundido, mientras abria los ojos de asombro

- Mmm… - decía pensando Hinata, poniéndose un dedo sobre el labio inferior – no lo sé, es segunda vez que me presento a alguien que no sea de mi familia, pero… yo me presento así – decía inocente

- ¿En serio? – se burlaba Naruto, acercando levemente su rostro al de ella

- Si – decía firme y a la vez molesta, sonrojándose mientras retomaba su camino

- L…lo siento, lo siento – decía Naruto siguiéndola, ahora riendo por lo bajo, colocándose al lado para caminar junto a ella – bueno… el lugar donde yo vivo, solo se presentaban con su nombre, pero no recuerdo que alguien se presentara dándome la mano

- Lo siento – soltó molesta, mirando con una gélida mirada a Naruto -, pero yo me presento así.

- Bien, bien lo acepto – se rendía el chico ante esa dura mirada.

- A todo esto… porque no dejas de seguirme – pregunto Hinata con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿¡Ah!? ¿crees que te sigo? – pregunto confundido con una sonrisa

- P…por supuesto – decía dubitativa, sonrojándose.

- No, no te sigo mi casa está por aquí- le refuto, indicando con su mano.

Siguieron avanzando un poco más en silencio, cuando Naruto cruzo la calle dirigiéndose a su casa. En cambio Hinata se detuvo en la casa de su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se dieron cuenta que las casas a las que se dirigían se encontraban frente a frente.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Vives ahí? – dijo interrogante Naruto de manera que lo escuchara

- Eh… no, es… la casa de un amigo – respondía Hinata nerviosa

- Eh – dijo con una sonrisa picara - ¿un amigo? O tu ¿novio? – dijo levantando una ceja, riendo por lo bajo al ver la reacción de la chica

- Ah… no – respondió sonrojándose violentamente - ¿tu…tu vives ahí?

- Mmm… si… esto… adiós ya me abrieron – dijo moviendo la mano en señal de despedida con una gran sonrisa, mientras entraba a esa gran casa.

En cambio Hinata tuvo que esperar un momento hasta que la hermana mayor de Kiba, Hana le abrió.

- ¡Oh! Hinata, hola –dijo sorprendida ante tal visita - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Hana, vine a visitar a Kiba – decía con una sonrisa cálida.

- Ah, claro pasa – le dijo, mientras Hinata ingresaba- sube, está arriba

- Si – asintió avergonzaba mientras subía las escaleras.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta que dio con la habitación de Kiba. Al ingresar vio que Kiba estaba recostado con un paño húmedo sobre la frente, señal de que tenía fiebre.

- Oh…- dijo sonriendo asombrado, mientras se sentaba en la cama- Hinata, hola siéntate – dijo mientras palpaba su cama

- H…hola Kiba – dijo con una ligera sonrisa y se sentó donde este le indico- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Ah – suspiraba el chico castaño – como me ves… - le afirmaba – ayer me dio fiebre y el doctor dijo que no podría ir a clases durante una semana

- ¿¡Que!? – decía asombrada - ¿Por… por qué? ¿tan grave es? – preguntaba con voz preocupada

- No lo sé, pero debo cuidarme- le decía cabizbaja, luego levanto la cabeza para mirar a la chica frente suyo – siento, no poder acompañarte esta semana, realmente… lo siento

- No, no importa – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa comprensiva y sus ojos brillaron al ver como su amigo, aun estando en ese estado se preocupaba por ella.

- Bueno, ya que viniste a verme – sonreía – cuéntame que ha pasado

- Esto… lo único que sé es que llego un chico nuevo… - dijo para luego susurrar – que es demasiado ruidoso

- Oh… ¿Cómo sabes que es tan ruidoso? – pregunto alarmado

- Lo sentaron junto a mi – decía – porque estaba sola, se llama Naruto y… - se detuvo, para luego continuar- vive en frente.

- ¡Ah! – decía un sorprendido Kiba

De repente el celular de Hinata comienza a sonar. Era su padre. Hinata salió de la habitación para contestar, al parecer una urgente llamada.

- ¡Hinata! – gritaba su padre desde el celular - ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¿¡Por qué no has llegado!? – preguntaba alterado

- Esto… - vacilaba – estoy d…donde Kiba, lo vine a v…visitar p…porque

- ¿¡Porque es tu novio!? – la interrumpía su padre encarándola.

- ¡No! El falto a clases, porque estaba … enfermo – dijo con nervios

- ¿¡Que!? Como se te ocurre ir a visitar a ese chico, te puede pegar el resfriado, ¡¿Por qué no lo pensaste?! ¡Vente de inmediato para la casa! – le grito y corto la llamada.

Hinata entraba nuevamente a la habitación, con una sonrisa ligera.

- Kiba – dijo en la puerta – ya debo irme

- Eh… ¿tan pronto? Si recién acabas de llegar… – preguntaba confundido

- Si, tú conoces a mi papa – decía sonriendo

- Oh, claro adiós y gracias por venir a verme, fue de gran… – fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que Hinata saliera corriendo – ayuda…

Hinata salió corriendo rápidamente de la casa de Kiba, debía llegar pronto a casa. Mientras corría camino a casa unas lagrimas amenazaban por caer, pero se mantuvo firme.

Cuando llego a casa, su padre abrió la puerta. No acababa de dar el primer paso dentro de la casa y su padre le planto una bofetada en su mejilla, que le hizo girar su rostro, dejando caer por fin las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, mientras trataba de ocultarlas con su flequillo.

- ¡Hinata! Como se te ocurre llegar tan tarde, ¿porque fuiste a visitar a ese chico que estaba enfermo?, debes pensar en tus estudios, ¡si te resfrías, no podrás ir a clases! – le gritaba su padre alegando

- Lo… lo siento – era lo único que lograba decir Hinata

- ¡Vete a tu habitación! Estarás castigada, si no llegas temprano mañana ya me conocerás – le decía Hiashi en tono duro, mientras su hija subía lentamente las escaleras

Hinata entro en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a llorar silenciosamente oculta en una almohada. Esa noche no bajo a comer.

Al día siguiente en Konoha Gakuen, todos en el salón veían consternados a Hinata que ingresaba con su mejilla hinchada y roja, con sus ojeras que se hacian más notorias en ese rostro pálido, además de las bolsas que se le habían formado bajo sus ojos perlas. Su cabello estaba todo desordenado.

Todos la observaban, mientras ella cabizbaja se dirigía a su asiento.

En tanto Naruto estaba entrando con esa gran sonrisa que lo identificaba, por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto cuando sentía demasiado silencio se acerco a Gaara.

- Oye ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están todos en silencio? – preguntaba en un susurro Naruto

- Su padre le ha vuelto a golpear – decía Gaara sereno

Gaara era un pelirrojo, que se delineaba los ojos, con un gran físico. Era serio y tenía una novia que se llamaba Matsuri. No era un chico de muchas palabras.

- ¿Eh? ¿a quién? – preguntaba Naruto consternado

- A Hinata – dijo ahora mirando el rostro del joven a su lado

- Bien, bien a sus asientos – decía asuma, el profesor de historia mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

Todos obedecieron. Naruto se sentó silenciosamente junto a Hinata, mientras trataba de observarla, pero su rostro estaba tapado por su cabello, por lo que era imposible.

- Hola Hinata – decía tratando de ocultar su preocupación, esperando poder ver su rostro

- H… hola – dijo sin moverse, para luego escribir lo del pizarrón.

No dijeron ninguna palabra más. Naruto estaba preocupado por lo que le había sucedido a la chica. No sabía porque, pero sentía la gran necesidad de proteger a esa rara, dulce y débil joven que se encontraba a su lado.

Al concluir la clase de historia, Hinata se quedo inmutable, mirando el suelo. Mientras todos conversaban alegremente sobre sus vidas, riendo ignorando por lo que pasaba Hinata.

Naruto se dirigía a la cafetería para comprarle algo de beber a Hinata, pero Sakura lo detuvo en la puerta.

- Hola Naruto – decía coqueta Sakura, mientras acercaba su rostro considerablemente

- H…hola Sakura – decía sonrojándose ante la cercanía de la chica

- Te tengo una propuesta, para el sábado – decía Sakura, tomando la corbata de Naruto

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – decía más calmado

- Una cita – dijo la chica sin inmutarse

- ¿una cita? – preguntaba confundido

- Si, el sábado a las 8 pm ¿Qué dices? – dijo soltando la corbata, sonando inocente

- Eh… c…claro – decía Naruto rebosando interiormente de felicidad

Luego Sakura se alejo sonriendo triunfante, ¿Qué chico podría resistirse ante tal belleza? – pensaba.

Naruto quedo pasmado, no podía creer que saldría con Sakura. Luego prosiguió su camina a la cafetería sonriendo como perro con dos colas. Al volver se sentó nuevamente junto a Hinata, pasándole un jugo.

- Toma – le decía pasando el jugo, mientras la chica giraba el rostro, recibiendo lo que Naruto le entregaba.

- Gr…gracias – decía agachando el rostro

Naruto al darse cuenta del cómo se encontraba el rostro de Hinata quedo pasmado. ¿Quién sería capaz de golpear de manera tan brutal a Hinata? Si ella es una chica tan dulce y preocupada – pensaba Naruto con los ojos abiertos de asombro

Hinata se encontraba avergonzada ante tales ojos azules que la examinaban asombrado. Su rostro estaba fatal, por lo que era normal que reaccionara de esa manera.

Sin pensarlo Naruto se puso de pie, tirando del brazo de Hinata, para poder abrazarla. Sentía una horrible presión en el pecho al ver el sufrimiento que estaba conllevando Hinata, tratando que esta compartiera su dolor y se le alivianara por un momento su corazón.

Hinata se asombro al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de Naruto que la sujetaban firmemente, mientras el chico hundía su rostro en su cabello azulado. Pero luego con sus manos se aferro a su pecho, dejando caer unas ligeras lagrimas sobre su blanca camisa, empañando sus lentes, descargando así el peso que llevaba sobre su pecho.

Todos en el salón miraban expectantes a la pareja que se abrazaba tiernamente.

Esa niña, si cree que con lagrimitas me va a ganar, está muy equivocada – pensaba Sakura envidiosa por no ser ella la que se encontrara rodeado por esos fuertes brazos de Naruto.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo. Adiós


	3. Fiesta inolvidable

Lamento no haber actualizado :C, pero mi pc se puso malito y perdi los 3 capitulos avanzados que tenia asi que tuve que rehacerlos, ademas empeze con las clases lo que solo me deja tiempo el fin de semana T.T Espero me entiendan

* * *

La llegada del viernes no se hizo esperar mas. El día mas deseado tanto por alumnos y profesores había dado inicio.

Hinata se encontraba en su asiento, pensando en Naruto, desde el día de aquel abrazo no dejaba de pensar en el, lo que le complicaba para estudiar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder sacarlo de su mente, pero no podía Ese rubio de ojos azules se negaba a dejar su mente. No comprendía del todo lo que le ocurría, se sentía extraña, de alguna manera lo... ¿deseaba?

Naruto en cambio solo había seguido como si nada pasara, algunas veces pensaba en Hinata, pero no era algo que lo preocupara el jamas estaría con aquella chica tan fea y rara... El tenia a Sakura la chica mas sexy de Konoha Gakuen ¿Por que habría de fijarse en Hinata? Pero de alguna u otra forma sentía un extraño interes hacia Hinata.

Hinata y Naruto no habían vuelto a hablar desde aquel cálido abrazo. Naruto se había mudado de asiento junto a Shikamaru, se habían distanciado gracias al extraño actuar de Hinata. En lo poco que hablaban Hinata se sonrojaba mas de lo normal y tartamudeaba, lo que hacia casi imposible entablar una conversación.

Los minutos avanzaban dando el inicio del tan esperado descanso. En eso Sakura se acerco peligrosamente hacia el asiento de Hinata.

- ¡Hinata! Hola... - dijo Sakura dándole un caluroso abrazo, que tomo por sorpresa a Hinata, confundiendola

- H...hola - dijo una vez que se separaron

- ¿Como estas? ¿Te sientes bien? - dijo acariciándole una de las mejillas sonrojadas de Hinata

- ¡Eh! - dijo sorprendida - s...si

- Sabes, te tengo una gran invitación ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta? - dijo sonriendo

- ¿Una... fi...fiesta? - dijo preguntándose si había oído bien, era extraño que la invitaran a ella

- Si - dijo Sakura sonriendo maliciosa, cosa que Hinata no noto - este sábado a las 9 pm ¿Que dices? - dijo con tono desafiante

- ¡Eh! - decía con los ojos abiertos del asombro - no... no creo que mi padre, me deje - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

- Vamos... muchos del salón irán, ademas - decía casi rogando - yo te iré a recoger ¿que dices?

Hinata dudaba, estaba segura que su padre se enfadaría si le preguntaba o simplemente le diría que no.

Naruto desde lejos miraba a las chicas, por lo que decidió averiguar el tema de su conversación.

- Hola chicas, ¿Que hacen? - dijo ya al lado de Sakura

- Nada, solo invito a Hinata a una fiesta el sábado - dijo Sakura

- ¿El sábado? Pero ese día es nuestra... cita - dijo confundido mientras se sonrojaba levemente

¿Una cita?- pensaba Hinata absorta. Oh, claro era obvio que Naruto la invitaría a salir y estaba claro que ella aceptaría, Naruto era realmente... atractivo - pensó ruborizándose, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sakura que la observaba de reojo.

- Si, pero igual iremos a la fiesta - decía tranquilamente

- Na... naruto ¿tu iras... a la fiesta? - preguntaba titubeante, cabizbaja sonrojándose levemente, que Sakura noto

- Eh... c...claro - dijo confundido

El rostro de Hinata se iluminaba al escuchar atentamente la respuesta del chico. Ella quería... quería ir a esa fiesta y era porque Naruto estaría ahí, aun no comprendía del todo esas extrañas sensaciones, pero estaba queriendo mas de lo debido a ese chico ojiazul.

- Entonces... - decía tragando saliva - creo... que iré... - decía sonrojándose nuevamente

- ¡Que bueno Hinata! - dijeron Naruto y Sakura al unisono

- Pasaremos a buscarte entonces... el sábado - dijeron alejándose

Naruto caminaba junto a Sakura, la belleza de toda Konoha Gakuen, debería sentirse orgulloso de tener una cita con ella, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto temor, ante las anteriores palabras de Sasuke "_Realmente no sabes la reputación que se gasta, recién la vienes conociendo, no te creas el cuento"._ También pensaba en Hinata, de alguna manera le gustaba esa manera de ser tan dulce y frágil, sentía una extraña atracción hacia la rara ojiperla, que le empezaba a preocupar. Pero se olvido por completo cuando su acompañante le tomo de la mano, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.

Sakura caminaba con una sonrisa triunfante impregnada en su rostro, Hinata jamas olvidaría esta fiesta, quedaría impregnada en su memoria, pensaba mientras le tomaba la mano a Naruto.

Hinata había quedado embobada en su asiento, pensando en como seria la fiesta. Debía prepararse y eso la hacia sentir extraña, no sabia que debía vestir... Estaba esperando con ansias la llegada del sábado. Como esta seria su primera fiesta debía ser perfecta. Pero el problema era su padre ¿Como se lo diría?

...

Hinata y su padre cenaban en silencio, ninguno articulaba palabra alguna. Hiashi comía tranquilamente, mientras Hinata se debatía mentalmente, revolviendo el plato, esperando el momento oportuno para hablarle a su padre.

- P...padre - decía nerviosa bajando los brazos de la mesa, apretando los puños bajo la mesa

- ¿Que pasa Hinata? - decía tomando un vaso que contenía agua, mientras incrustaba su mirada e Hinata

- T...te - sus nervios la traicionaban, mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo - quería... pedir p...permiso - dijo por fin casi en un susurro

- ¿Un... permiso? - preguntaba confundido, bebiendo un poco de agua

- S...si - decía levantando la mirada, dejando de un poco de lado su timidez - Sakura ¿la recuerdas?

- Hmph... - decía haciendo una mueca, recordando a la chica - la recuerdo perfectamente - prosiguió dejando el vaso sobre la mesa

- Bueno... ella me... in...invito a una... f...fiesta - decía tratando de ocultar su evidente nerviosismo

- ¡¿Una fiesta?! - preguntaba confundido

Hiashi estaba seguro que ese dia llegaria en cualquier momento, lo que no se esperaba era que fuera tan pronto.

- S...si - respondia asintiendo nerviosa

- ¿Cuando es? - preguntaba molesto Hiashi

- Es... este sabado... a...a las 9 pm - decia mientras su rostro se ilucionaba ante la pregunta de su padre

- ¿Comienza a las 9? - preguntaba en tono duro

- S...si

- Demasiado tarde, pero te dejare ir - dijo mientras veia que los ojos de Hinata se iluminaban instantaneamente -, pero... deberas volver a las 12 - Hinata asentia, no podia creerlo - ni un minuto mas, ni uno menos

- S...si padre, estare aqui a... esa hora - dijo y esbozando una sonrisa mientras se disponia a comer, mientras su padre la miraba de reojo.

...

Cuando subio a su habitacion, sentia su corazon saltando de alegria, no podia creer que su padre le diera el permiso para ir a la fiesta. Se tumbo en su cama y aquel chico de cabellos rubios envolvió sus pensamientos, se sonrojo al recordar su sonrisa. Definitivamente Naruto estaba rondando demasiado sus pensamientos, tenia un leve presentimiento de lo que se trataba, pero se negaba a creerlo... el nunca se fijaria en la nerd que era ella. Ademas tenia a Sakura, perdia demasiado si estuviera con ella. Su sonrisa se borro de su rostro, pero se nego a dejar su felcidad y se dispuso a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente. Hinata despertó con el pelo revuelto. Se levanto con su gran sonrisa, frotandose los ojos mientras se estiraba, para comenzar ese dia tan esperado. Tomo desayuno rapidamente y volvio a su habitacion. Comenzo a urguetear entre sus cajones de ropa, tirandola hacia su cama formando una montaña con esta.

- Hola Hinata - decia Hanabi apoyada en la puerta, haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara

- Hanabi - respondia, mientras se acercaba a darle un calido abrazo de "bienvenida a casa"

- ¿Que estas haciendo? - pregunto cuando se separaron mientras arqueaba una ceja dirigiendo su rostro al montaña sobre su cama

- Esto... - se sonrojaba nerviosa jugando con sus dedos

- No me digas que... - dijo con una sonrisa picara - tienes una cita...

- ¡No!...no - respondia sonrojandose violentamente - me han invitado a una fiesta... - jugueteaba con sus dedos

- ¿Buscas algo con que ir? - pregunto acertando la pequeña Hanabi

- S...si

- Entonces haz hablado con la persona correcta - decia esbozando una sonrisa, mientras ingresaba a la habitacion de Hinata.

Asi pasaron horas buscando el atuendo perfecto para la fiesta.

...

Naruto esperaba nervioso en una banca la llegada de Sakura. Se estaba tardando demasiado, llevaba mas de 15 minutos esperandola ¿Y si lo habia dejado plantado? No, nego con la cabeza, ella no era así...- pensaba

De repente apareció Sakura que venia corriendo dirigiéndose hacia Naruto. Sakura venia vestida con una polera roja que mostraba su ombligo, con shorts, ademas de unas calzas junto a unas zapatillas negras con cañas. Naruto estaba con unos simples jeans y una polera naranja que dejaba ver sus fornidos brazos.

Cuando Naruto estuvo frente a esta quedo embobado ante tal belleza de la chica, no podia creer que Sakura fuera tan sexy. Sakura noto la mirada de Naruto en ella enorgulleciéndose de si misma.

- ¿Me veo tan mal? - preguntaba con cara inocente Sakura, poniendo un dedo sobre su labio inferior

- ¡Eh! ¡No! - se apresuro a decir el chico - estas...

- ¿Hermosa, presiosa, divina? - preguntaba la chica arrogante

- Todas - respondia mirandola de pies a cabeza

- Gracias... - dijo sonriendo complacida - sabes - dijo Sakura acercándose lentamente hacia su oido - te tengo una sorpresa

- ¿Una... sorpresa? - respondia nervioso Naruto

- S...si - decia mientras le mordia el lobulo de Naruto, haciendolo estremecer - ¿Quieres...saber que es? - susurro

- Por supuesto...

- Entonces vamos - dijo la chica sonriendo triunfante, mientras lo tomaba del brazo para correr.

...

Cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa Naruto se estremeció. Ya se imaginaba la sorpresa de Sakura. Abrio la puerta dejando que el ingresara primero, mientras Naruto se dirigia a uno de los sofas de esa pequeña casa, en tanto Sakura cerraba la puerta.

- Estamos solos no te preocupes - decia Sakura acercándose peligrosamente hacia Naruto

- ¿Estas... segura de esto? - decia Naruto

- Por supuesto que estoy segura - decia mientras se abria sentandose frente a Naruto.

Lo besaba con rapidez, mientras Naruto seguia su ritmo. Se besaban mientras Sakura se movia peligrosamente hacia adelante y hacia atras frotandose contra Naruto que reaccionaba al instante, sin cortar el beso. Solo se detuvieron cuando les comenzaba a faltar el aire.

- Tienes 30 minutos exactos - decia Sakura mirando el reloj de pared - ¿Eres capaz? - preguntaba desafiante

- Por supuesto, pero recuerda que no podre parar luego de esto... - le decia volviendola a besar.

Naruto acercaba a Sakura tomandola desde sus muslos, apretandola mas contra si, sintiendose. Sakura soltaba leves gemidos mientras comenzaba a sacar la polera de Naruto, para besar su bien trabajado pecho. Mientras Naruto la cargaba a una habitacion rosa, para luego sacarle la estorbosa polera junto al sosten.

Ahi Naruto tumbo a Sakura, mientras comenzaba a besar desde su oreja hasta sus pechos, dejando un camino de leves mordidas, haciendo que Sakuta arqueara su espalda dandole mas acceso a su cuerpo, mientras soltaba gemidos. Luego Naruto comenzo a masajear sus pequeños, pero firmes pechos, para luego besarlos y succionar uno de sus pezones, mientras Sakura jadeaba.

Sakura comenzo a frotar el sexo de Naruto con su mano, haciendo que este gruñera, mientras Sakura sonreia ante su grandeza.

De pronto un golpeteo en la puerta los alerto. Nerviosos comenzaron a vestirse, sin haber logrado su objetivo.

Sakura abrio la puerta y vio algunos de los invitado, haciendolos pasar. Los recien llegados vieron a Naruto sentado en el sofa, que estaba tapando con una almohada su entrepierna. Todos comenzaron a reír, viendo al nervioso chico ahi sentado, mientras Naruto se sonrojaba.

...

Cuando ya habia llegado mas de la mitad de invitados. Naruto y Sakura salieron silenciosamente de la casa sin ser notados, por los bochornosos de aquellos chicos.

Al llegar frente a esa enorme casa que al parecer era donde vivia Hinata, tocaron la puerta. Esperaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió Un hombre alto y fornido, con los mismos ojos de Hinata solo que estos no irradiaban calidez. Los chicos frente al padre de Hinata se estremecieron ante tal duro hombre que se presentaba frente a sus ojos

- ¿Que quieren? - pregunto serenamente el hombre

- V...venimos a recoger a Hinata - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa forzada

- Aha... pasen - decia dejandolos entrar, mientras cerraba la puerta - le ire a avisar- dijo y se dirigió al segundo piso

Subio al segundo piso dejando a dos nerviosos adolesentes en el primero. Hinata se encontraba en su cuarto poniéndose los lentes de contacto que utilizaba solo en ocasiones especiales y esta era una de ellas.

- Hinata, te estan esperando

- V...voy

Naruto observaba nervioso a Hiashi bajar por la escalera y luego vio a Hinata, abriendo su boca del asombro. La chica que estaba bajando por esa escalera era totalmente diferente a la nerd del colegio. Estaba hermosa con ese vestido blanco, sus zapatillas con caña y esa pequeña chaqueta azul que no alcanzaba a abotonar su gran busto. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta del abundante pecho que tenia Hinata, pero que sin duda le gustaba...

Sakura observaba de reojo a Naruto recelosa de como miraba a Hinata. Pero no debía intimidarse, ella era mas sexy sin duda.

- N...naruto - se sonrojaba Hinata al verse observada, sentía como si la desnudara con la mirada

- Vamos - dijo rapidamente Sakura, mientras tomaba del brazo a Naruto.

Hinata se despidió de su padre y se encaminaron a la fiesta.

...

Cuando llegaron todos se asombraron de aquella angelical Hinata y aquella sexy Sakura, que entraban ingresando por esa puerta. Dos chicas realmente opuestas.

Sin duda Hinata se estaba robando todas las miradas que por derecho le pertenecían a Sakura.

La fiesta avanzaba mientras todos bebían bailaban, gritaban, etc. Naruto se encontraba en un rincón conversando con sus amigos. Hinata se encontraba sentada mirando la hora en su celular, sin notar las miradas de los chicos que se posaban en ella. Sakura en tanto miraba recelosa al lado de una mesa donde estaban algunos vasos servidos con alcohol. Tomo uno y se lo tomo en seco. Luego tomo otro y se dirigio hacia Hinata.

Hinata guardo el celular, mientras veia como Sakura se acercaba. Cuando Sakura estuvo a su lado, le lanzo el vaso en su ropa.

- Ups - solto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todos la miraban y luego los demás comenzaron a lanzarle cosas. Hinata quedo en shock ante tales actos contra ella, no sabia que hacer.

Sakura se acercaba a Naruto, para besarle, pero este la detuvo en seco.

- ¿Por que hiciste eso? - pregunto completamente confundido

- Porque esa era tu gran sorpresa, no me digas que no te gusto - decia inocente

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - respondia furioso - ¿Que te hizo ella?

- Vamos, no seas agua fiestas, todos sabemos que te molesta Hinata, que no te deja tranquilo, siempre esta buscandote

- ¡Que idiota!- dijo Naruto alejandose de Sakura.

Se escucharon unas fuertes carcajadas cuando algunos chicos se dieron cuenta que al haberle mojado su fino vestido se le traslucía su sosten, mientras trataba de taparse con sus brazos cosa que poco le ayudaban.

Naruto se estaba dirigiendo a Hinata, para defenderla de aquellos chicos que le estaban lanzando cosas. Pero alguien le había ganado. Sasuke se puso frente a ella... mirando a todos con una gelida mirada, haciendo que se detuvieran...

* * *

Bueno y aqui termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado :3


	4. Sentimiento Extraño

Hinata tenia los ojos cerrados, esperando que todo cesara, no sabia que hacer en esos momentos y es que ni en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado así. Antes de abrir los ojos sintió un extraño silencio. Al momento de abrirlos se sorprendió considerablemente al ver que Sasuke la estaba protegiendo.

Sasuke estaba delante de Hinata con los brazos extendidos, dirigiendo una gélida mirada a todos los participantes de tal estúpida acción contra Hinata. Se sentía furioso de la forma que la trataban.

Naruto ahora se encontraba frente a Sasuke. Se reprendía interiormente por no haber llegado antes para proteger a Hinata de esa embestida multitud. Pero ¿Porque Sasuke estaba salvando a Hinata? El nunca habría protegido a una chica, en cambio ¿Por que protegía a Hinata...?

Sakura observaba desde un rincón incrédula ante el actuar de Sasuke, no podía creer lo que sus ojos jade estaban viendo. No solo Naruto la dejo para ir donde Hinata, sino que ahora Sasuke se empeñaba en protegerla y defenderla ¿Por que la protegía?- pensaba Sakura hasta que escucho la voz de Sasuke, sacandola de sus pensamientos.

- Si alguien se atreve a lanzarle algo a Hinata, no saldrá vivo de aquí - decía Sasuke con voz y mirada desafiante ante el grupo de gente.

La multitud se disipo ante Sasuke con una mirada temerosa, todos se fueron, menos una persona y ese era Naruto que se encontraba frente a el.

- Vete, no te basta con todo lo que haz lanzado - le decía arrogante, aun frente a Hinata.

Hinata sentía un nudo en el estomago, aun estaba tapando su busto, pero ahora estaba tiritando de frio.

- Yo no le vengo a hacer daño, me quedo por la misma razón que tu - le decía serio sin inmutarse - protegerla...

A Hinata le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, podría reconocer esa voz a kilómetros _ Naruto... - pensaba_

- No es necesario, yo ya estoy aqui - le dijo Sasuke, para luego voltearse, quedando frente a Hinata

Hinata estaba castañeando, cosa que noto el Uchiha, colocando sobre sus hombros una chaqueta la que la chica no dudo en ponérsela sonrojada mirando el suelo. Pero Sasuke ante tal gesto, no pudo reprimir el deseo de estrecharla con su cuerpo. Sus sentimientos hacia esa chica se estaban acrecentando con el paso del tiempo.

- No te preocupes... - le dijo Sasuke susurrando al oído de la chica, que podía sentir el perfume de este en su pecho - te llevare a casa - le dijo una vez separados, mientras la chica asentía sonrojada.

Naruto estaba detrás de Sasuke observando todo con recelo. Cuanto deseaba poder tener a Hinata en sus brazos, pero no el Uchiha le había ganado.

- Hinata, te acompañare a tu casa - dijo Naruto interrumpiéndolos.

- No... no te preocupes Naruto...d...disfruta de la fiesta - dijo en un susurro, dándole una pequeña sonrisa que lo electrizo por completo.

- No, no me importa - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sasuke se sentía furioso, que acaso ese chico no entendía, pero bueno no podía hacer nada. Tendría que aguantarlo...

Sakura aun los observaba con cautela, sentía unas ganas horribles de matar a la Hyuga, pero se aguantaría, pronto encontraría una nueva manera de hacerla sufrir, la que no tardo en llegar.

...

Sasuke y Hinata caminaban juntos en la vereda, mientras Naruto caminaba solo unos pequeños centímetros mas atrás de ellos. Hinata se aferraba a la chaqueta de Sasuke, sintiendo aun el perfume de este en ella, lo que la hacia sonrojar.

De repente un celular sonó el de Sasuke. Al ver de quien se trataba se alejo unos pasos para contestar. Hinata miraba el suelo, mientras Naruto sentía culpa de que Sakura y los demás la trataran tan mal, se sentía de alguna manera responsable de lo ocurrido, de no haberla protegido.

Cuando Sasuke termino, se notaba preocupado. Miro a los dos chicos.

- Lo siento, Hinata - decía Sasuke apretando los puños, mientras la chica lo miraba confundida - debo... debo irme sucedió... algo - se notaba preocupado

- No te preocupes Sasuke - respondió Naruto con firmeza - mientras este conmigo, no le ocurrirá nada, tan solo vete.

- No estoy seguro de confiar en ti - decía dubitativo, mirando a Hinata

- No... no te preocupes Sasuke - le decía dándole una cálida sonrisa

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el Uchiha por fin se decidió.

- Lo siento, confiare en ti Naruto - les decía mientras salia corriendo del lugar apresurado.

...

Naruto y Hinata caminaban en un silencio incomodo. Ninguno articulaba palabra alguna.

Hinata caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos de lo recién ocurrido ¿Por que Sakura le había hecho eso? ¿Le había dicho o hecho algo malo? Al pensar en eso se sentía el peor ser del mundo al pensar en que podía haber lastimado a Sakura sin saberlo.

Naruto en cambio se sentía frustrado. Sentía que era un gran idiota por no haber llegado a tiempo. Sentía que cada segundo se estaba alejando mas y mas de Hinata. Sentía un gran latir estando ahora con ella. En simples palabras se sentía extraño...

De pronto Naruto se detuvo, mientras Hinata lo miraba incrédula.

- Pasemos al parque - decía sonrojado, cosa que también hizo sonrojar a Hinata.

Naruto caminaba delante, dirigiéndose a un par de columpios. Una vez ahí se sentaron. Hinata miraba el cielo estrellado con asombro sentada en un columpio, mientra Naruto la observaba a ella sonrojado a su lado. No podía negar que se veía hermosa esa noche.

De pronto en un rápido actuar la tomo del brazo, para abrazarla drogándose con la fragancia que su cabello desprendía. Hinata se asombro, por primera vez en toda la noche se sentía realmente protegida. Ni si quiera con Sasuke se había sentido así. Sonrió interiormente al pensar de esa forma, no era que no le agradecía a Sasuke, pero se sentía mucho mejor junto a Naruto.

Naruto se separo solo unos centímetros de sus brazos, aun se encontraba abrazándola. Hinata se sonrojo ligeramente al levantar el rostro y toparse con esos ojos azul cielo. Naruto bajaba lentamente su rostro, sus alientos comenzaban a mezclarse...

- Lo siento mucho Hinata - decía Naruto - soy un idiota...

Hinata no pudo responder, las palabras no querían salir de su boca ¿que significaba lo que le había dicho?

Naruto la deseaba, ya no podía negarlo, pero ella era una nerd... ya no puedo detenerme. Naruto se acerco mas a Hinata, bajando su rostro casi rosando sus labios, pero se detuvo al oír el celular de Hinata, separándose rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

Hinata miraba su celular, tratando de procesar lo que había estado por ocurrir. ¿Por que había tratado de besarle El estaba con Sakura... - al pensar en eso se deprimió.

- ¡Lo siento! - dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

- D...debo v...volver a... mi casa - dijo con el rostro bajo, sin mirar a Naruto, tratando de ocultar su violento sonrojo.

- S...si, sera lo m...mejor... vamos - dijo Naruto nervioso, no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer, esa nerd se le estaba volviendo un gran problema.

Caminaban en silencio, los nervios aumentaban, mientras las palpitaciones de sus corazones aun no cesaban.

...

- G...gracias N...naruto - articulo Hinata por fin, no podía levantar el rostro se sentía realmente avergonzada.

- De nada Hinata - decía Naruto, pero mas calmado.

Hinata entro rápidamente a la casa. Cerro la puerta y subió rápidamente a su habitación cerrando sonoramente la puerta. Se afirmo en ella cayendo al suelo, e inconscientemente se toco los labios sonrojándose. Entonces sintió el perfume de Sasuke, recordando que llevaba puesta la chaqueta del Uchiha.

Naruto quedo petrificado, todavía no dejaba de pensar en ese casi beso. Lo había deseado tanto que se decepciono de si mismo al no dárselo quería sentir esos labios cálidos, rosados, que pronunciaban su nombre con dificultad.

Camino hasta su casa, pero Hinata seguía en sus pensamientos era imposible desecharla del lugar que al parecer le pertenecía.

...

Ya era Lunes. Naruto aun no dejaba de pensar en ella ¿Por que? Ya habían pasado dos días de lo que casi había ocurrido, ¿por que seguía pensando en ella? Debía dejar de pensar en ella o seria un grave problema. Porque tenia que querer a una nerd como Hinata, teniendo a la chica mas sexy para el. Realmente era un idiota si pensaba compararlas, Sakura era mejor que Hinata, pero luego recordó lo ocurrido la noche de la fiesta.

Sakura, tenia la idea perfecta. Ella había notado los sentimientos de Hinata hacia un tiempo. Naruto, esa era su debilidad.

- ¡Hinataa! - dijo Kiba, mientras salia a encontrarla a la puerta con un abrazo.

Naruto los observaba con cierto recelo, junto a su grupo de amigos.

- Parecen novios... - soltó Naruto en un susurro

- Verdad que si... - dijo Choji, sonriendo, mientras abría unas papas.

- No lo son ¿verdad? - pregunto confundido Naruto

- No... - respondió Shikamaru - solo son "amigos", pero se nota a distancia los sentimientos de Kiba ¿No crees?

- Si, es verdad

- Pero Hinata nunca se ha dado cuenta de ellos

- Pero es muy probable que a ella tambien le guste - dijo Choji

...

La segunda hora de clases estaban solos, el profesor Kakashi no había ido por lo que debían quedarse solos. Hinata aprovecho ese momento para devolverle la chaqueta a Sasuke.

- Gra...gracias Sasuke - dijo sonrojándose.

- Oh... de veras - dijo despreocupado mirando la chaqueta,mientras la tomaba en sus manos, sumido en sus pensamientos - Naruto ¿te llevo a casa? - pregunto con cierta preocupación.

- S...si - dijo sonrojándose nuevamente.

- Ah... - suspiro pesadamente, mirando el suelo, estaba preocupado.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del momento, mientras a Hinata le volvía el nerviosismo.

- Sasuke ¿ocurre... algo? - dijo en un susurro

- Eh... - dijo confundido - s...si, mi hermano volvió y se esta volviendo un verdadero problema - soltó sin darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

¿Por que lo dijo? Se suponía que lo mantendría en secreto.

Resultaba que Itachi había vuelto a casa por una semana, porque quería ver a su hermano pequeño. Pero Sasuke no tenia ni la menor intención de tenerlo en casa. Era un entrometido que lo único que hacia era atraer problemas.

- L...lo siento, no...no debí preguntar - dijo mientras volvía rápidamente a su asiento.

Sasuke no hizo nada, no tenia ánimos de hablarle a nadie. Hacia un tiempo sentía una extraña sentimiento hacia Hinata y hasta hace muy poco descubrió que era "amor". Pero en esos momentos tenia otras preocupaciones.

...

Sakura se acerco cautelosa mente a Naruto.

- Naruto, necesito hablar contigo - decía Sakura - ¡A solas! - dijo lanzándoles una mirada al grupo que se encontraba cerca de Naruto, mientras todos se iban.

- ¿Que quieres Sakura? - decía Naruto sin mirarla

- Naruto, yo... lo siento - soltó Sakura mostrándose inocentemente

- Ah - suspiro pesadamente Naruto - ¿Por que lo hiciste? - dijo mirándola

- Porque... creí que seria divertido - decía mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿¡Divertido!? ¿Acaso crees que Hinata se divirtió? - le decía sumamente molesta ¿por que todos se empeñaban en hacerla recordar? Debía encontrar la manera de sacarla de su mente.

- Lo se, no fue divertido... por eso me arrepiento - decía agachando el rostro, sonriendo interiormente

- Entonces, ven - dijo Naruto tomándola del brazo, mientras se dirigía hacia Hinata.

Hinata soltó un ligero gemido, al tenerla frente. Tenia miedo.

- Demuestra que estas arrepentida - dijo, pero ahora dulcemente, mientras Hinata los miraba incrédula.

- Lo... lo siento Hinata - decía disimulando su enojo con Naruto

Hinata espero un momento para procesar lo que le decía Sakura. ¿Estaba arrepentida?

- Sakura esta realmente arrepentida en serio - dijo Naruto

- N...no Sakura, no... importa - dijo en un susurro, bajando la mirada.

- Gracias Hinata - dijo sonriendo - de veras me sentía muy mal - dijo ahora entrelazando la mano del chico, para luego besarle.

Naruto se sorprendió, separándose de ella. Entonces la llevo a un rincón de la sala, así le demostraría a Hinata que el no sentía nada por ella. En eso volvió a besar a Sakura con la intención de sacarla de su cabeza.

Hinata miraba incrédula, no lo podía creer acaso Naruto ¿solo había jugado con ella?

...

Saliendo de clases Hinata corrió a su casa, mientras Kiba la seguía confundido.

- ¡Hinata! - dijo llegando al lado de ella - ¡Detente! - dijo ya frente a ella

- Kiba, estoy apresurada, necesito llegar luego o mi padre, me... - se detuvo en seco

- Hinata, ¿ese día... te golpeo? - preguntaba sorprendido...

- No... - dijo en un susurro - Kiba, quiero llegar a casa - dijo, mientras caminaba hacia su casa, soltando una lagrima

Kiba, quedo estupefacto, ¿por que nunca podía protegerla del estúpido de su padre? Caminaba a su casa

...

Naruto estaba ya en casa de Sakura, besándola. Mientras la llevaba a una cama. Concretando lo que tenia en mente, para olvidar a Hinata, pero ni si quiera con eso lo logro. Se sentía estúpido, por dejarse llevar con esas intenciones, ¿por que había llegado tan lejos solo para olvidarle?

Mientras Hinata lloraba en su habitación, maldiciéndose a si misma por ser tan estúpida ¿Por que se tuvo que ilusionar? No sabia que Naruto solo jugaba con ella. Se tapaba el rostro con una almohada, sus lagrimas caían sin intención de detenerse. Le dolía el pecho, su primer amor solo jugaba con sus sentimientos para burlarse de ella. Entonces lo decidió lo olvidaría, no le hablaría mas y se concentraría completamente en sus estudios...

* * *

Y aqui termina el capitulo, espero les guste. No crean que es Narusaku, solo tenia que eso ser parte de la historia, luego lo entenderán Ademas Graaaaaaaaaaaacias infinitamente por sus reviews, me alegran siempre que los recibo, son muy geniales. Sayonara :3 Nos vemos el otro finde xD


	5. Sentimiento revelado

- ¿Itachi? - pronuncio Sakura con dificultad

Eran las 3 am y desde que habia llegado a las 12 no habia parado de beber, por lo que ahora no se encontraba en el mejor estado.

- Sakura - dijo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, fijandolos en la chica que se encontraba de pie en la puerta

- ¿Que... haces aqui? - dijo saliendo de la puerta trasera de la discotheque que se cerraba, mientras ella avanzaba tambaleandose.

Itachi habia llegado hace tres dias a la ciudad. Los rumores de su llegada se habian acrecentado en la ciudad, llegando hasta los oidos de Kisame, uno de sus amigos. Asi decidieron salir a una fiesta, para celebrar su visita. Al final se perdieron en el gran interior del local. Terminando Itachi en la parte trasera de la discoteca.

- De fiesta, supongo - Ironizo Itachi

- No... no, me refiero a - dijo frunciendo el ceño - ¿Que haces aqui en... la ciudad? - preguntaba mas confundida

- Vine de visita - respondio con una sonrisa nostalgica - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Sakura lo medito un momento, pero el alcohol que sus venas albergaban habian hecho el suficiente efecto como para no dejarla pensar claramente, rindiendose.

- Claro - respondio, después de todo no perdia nada

...

Habia transcurrido aproximadamente un mes desde que Sakura y Naruto habian tenido aquel encuentro amoroso. Desde ese dia no habian vuelto a hablar.

Naruto no le hablaba porque de cierta manera se sentía culpable de haberla utilizado para sacar a Hinata de sus pensamientos y aun asi, utilizando aquel metodo tan bizarro, no habia logrado su cometido.

Sakura en cambio le daba absolutamente igual el comportamiento del rubio. Anteriormente esto ya le habia ocurrido en que un chico solo la utilizaba para tener una furtiva noche de placer. Naruto no era el primero y tampoco seria el ultimo en esa lista. Pero le daba igual, de todas maneras Sakura debia centrarse en un problema mucho mayor.

Hinata estaba logrando su cometido acerca de Naruto o eso creia ella... Todo ese mes transcurrido fue una dura batalla interna entre lo que queria y lo que debia. Practicamente habia ignorado su existendia, sin hablarle, sin si quiera dirigirle una mirada, siendo indiferente las pocas veces que la nombraba. Pero en su interior se moria por ver y perderse en aquellos ojos azules, se moria por ver su hermosa sonrisa, sus gesto, deseando revelar todo lo que su corazon reservaba para si misma.

...

Todos centraban sus miradas en el pizarron, donde el profesor explicaba el garabato escrito. Estaban en la clase probablemente mas importante del año. Pero al rubio no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Naruto lo habia intentado practicamente todo. Es que incluso cuando creia que durmiendo la despojaria de su cabeza, se equivocaba. ¡Es que hasta en sus sueños humedos estaba ella! Cada vez que despertaba de aquellos sueños se sentia realmente un prevertido. Su perfectas curvas, sus ojos perlas, sus sonrojas, su cabello largo y lacio...

El chico se sonrojo notoriamente al ver a Hinata entrar jadeante por la puerta ¡Dios, que estaba pensando!

- Hinata, pasa luego por favor - indico el profesor.

- ¡Hinataa! - decia Kiba parandose a abrazarla, mientras los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados

¿¡Por que ese maldito siempre debe estar tan cerca de Hinata!? - pensaba Naruto, parandose bruscamente de su asiento provocando que Sasuke lo mirara confundido, pero se sento al instante sin ser notado por los demas.

Parecen novios - pensaba Naruto - ¿eran novios? No, según Shikamaru no lo eran, pero y si lo ocultaban de los demas. No, no lo soportaba, debia hablar con Hinata...- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una ligera risita de Sasuke.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntaba con tono molesto a Sasuke que se encontraba un asiento mas adelante de el

- Velo tu - respondía apuntando su entrepierna

Naruto se miro su entrepierna, sonrojandose violentamente, tapandola al instante con su mano. Su miembro habia reaccionado con la imagen de ficcion que tenia en su mente de Hinata desnuda.

Sasuke no lo pudo aguantar mas, dejando escuchar una fuerte carcajada en el salon. Todos los presentes en la clase voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos en el estado de risa que se encontraba Sasuke.

- Lo... siento, lo siento - decia aun en risas -... es solo que - iba a continuar, pero Naruto lo estaba fulminando con una mirada entre entre enojo y suplica, para que no dijera nada, mientras todos miraban expectantes al Uchiha - no, nada - termino, mas calmado.

...

Dia domingo. Se encontraba Hinata en el centro de la ciudad de compras en un supermercado. Al salir de este se quedo fija en una repisa de una joyería donde habia un hermoso collar con un pequeño dije en forma de media luna.

Naruto caminaba desconcentrado, cuando vio a Hinata parada en aquella joyeria, asi decidio acercarsele.

- ¿Que ves? - dijo Naruto desde atras haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara.

- Miraba... un collar - decia bajando la mirada, la tomo por completo desprevenida

- El de luna es bonito - soltó con una sonrisa, Hinata asintió.

- D...debo irme N...naruto - decía con la intención de emprender nuevamente su camino

- T... te acompaño - decia cuando Hinata ya le estaba dando la espalda para marcharse, haciendola detener

- N...no, no te preocupes no quiero ser... una molestia - decia dandose la vuelta.

- En serio, no... me molesta - decia esbozando una sonrisa, que hizo que todos los esfuerzos de Hinata se hicieran añicos.

...

Pasaron la tarde mirando locales del centro de la ciudad, se divertian demasiado, pero habia llegado la hora de volver.

Hinata se encontraba preocupada de seguro su padre se molestaria por que llegaba tarde, pero en esos momentos se encontraba con Naruto, por lo que no le importaba nada mas que estar a su lado en esos momentos. Aunque sabia que la lastimaría, otra vez se burlaría y la ilucionaria.

Caminaban en silencio por las calles apenas iluminadas por los focos. Como todo domingo la calle se encontraba vacia, sus pasos resonaban al chocar contra el suelo. Naruto diviso el parque, ese parque en el que todo comenzo. De un momento a otro la tomo del brazo y la arrastro al parque.

Comenzaron a jugar como pequeños niños. Los minutos avanzaban y Hinata rogaba por que ese dia no acabara. Se sentia completamente feliz a su lado.

Bajaba por un resbalin sonriendo. Naruto la esperaba abajo sonriendo. Pero Hinata se quedo sentada, aun sonriendo, mientras Naruto se arrodillaba hasta quedar a su altura también sonriendo.

Sus rostros quedaron de frente. La respiración de Hinata comenzaba a agitarse. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a nublarse al notar que los labios de Naruto comenzaban a acercarse lentamente. Naruto sonreia arrogante al notar lo que provocaba su cercania en la chica.

Deja vu

Cerro sus ojos y una lagrima escapo recorriendo su mejilla. Naruto la miro incrédulo ¿Que le ocurria a Hinata? La chica volvio a abrir los ojos. Sus ojos se notaban tristes y apagados. A Naruto le dolía su mirada.

- Por que eres asi conmigo... - decia soltando otra lagrima, Naruto le limpio la lagrima con su pulgar, se sentia mal de verla en ese estado - ¿Por que tenia que suceder de nuevo? ¿Por que no te detuve - pregunto la chica

- Porque... quizás exista la posibilidad de que me quieras... - decia con un ligera sonrisa

- ¡No! - refutaba Hinata en seco - yo no podria... querer a alguien... que me hace daño - "aun asi lo quiero" pensaba - tratando de besarme, para luego besarte con otra frente a mis ojos... dime ¿como te podria querer asi? - decia con los ojos llorosos

- Yo no...hice... - titubeaba

- Si... lo hiciste - decia soltando mas lagrimas que llevaban aguantando demasiado tiempo por salir - ¿por que lo niegas?... Deberias estar feliz ahora... tienes otra historia que contar para burlarte con tus amigos - decia dandole una sonrisa nostalgica, que le atravesaba el alma a Naruto.

- ¿Crees que... me quiero reir de ti ? - preguntaba parandose, cosa que tambien hizo Hinata

- Eso parece - dijo ahora dandole la espalda

- No, no es asi - decia con el corazon en mano, no aguantaba las acusasiones de Hinata

- Si lo haces - dijo soltando un sollozo, pero de pronto Naruto la giro por los hombros, quedandose nuevamente de frente.

La chica sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo. Se notaba a distancia que Naruto contenia una lagrima. Se sentia molesta consigo misma de verlo en ese estado, queria ver su sonrisa. Le dolia el pecho, pero estaba claro ¿no?, el estaba actuando... Pero sus pensamientos se alejaron al sentir los brazos del chico rodearla, sus lagrimas que se detuvieron por unos segundos volvieron a ceder, mientras el la abrazaba aun con mas fuerza...

- Creeme... que para mi... tambien es dificil - decia soltando un pesadoo suspiro, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

- ¿Por que? - decia aun entre sollozos aferrandose con sus manos a su pecho, que estaba humedo por las lagrimas suyas - ¿Por que eres asi conmigo?

- Yo... no dejo de pensar en ti - dijo susurrandole al oido sonrojado, ignorando la pregunta de Hinata, mientras esta abria sus ojos de asombro - cada mañana, cada tarde y noche, prácticamente todo el dia... pienso en ti, trato de evitarte y no... no puedo... mis deseos de besarte son... casi insostenibles - seguia haciendo a la chica sonrojar violentamente -, pero... tengo miedo... miedo de que quieras a otra persona... miedo de que no sientas nada por mi

- Eso... eso es - decia pero fue interrumpida

- Estupido, verdad - decia separandose de la chica - tengo miedo de... amarte - decia con una mano en una de las mejillas sonrojadas de Hinata

- Na...ruto - susurro.

- Te llevare a casa - termino soltando su mejilla, girandose.

...

Llegaron frente a la casa de Hinata. Por un momento se le olvidaron los sentimientos recien confesados por Naruto, que ahora se llenaban solo con pensamientos de temor referentes a su padre. Toco despacio, con Naruto a su lado.

La puerta se abrio de golpe sorprendiendolos. Hiashi apareció con su ceño fruncido, confundido de ver a ese chico al lado de Hinata.

- Hinata - dijo Hiashi con autoridad - entra a la casa - asi lo hizo Hinata, quedandose atras de su padre

- Siento que Hinata alla llegado tan tarde - dijo Naruto con culpa ante los ojos de Hiashi - la estuve entreteniendo un rato y se nos paso la hora.

- Si, bueno eso lo hablare con Hinata, adios - dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe muy molesto.

Naruto se fue resignado, sentia rabia con el padre de Hinata. Deseaba plantarle un puñetazon en la cara, que comprendiera un poco a Hinata.

La noche avanzaba lenta, se escuchaba el resoplido del viento. El aullido de los perros resonaba por las calles. La luna brillaba como nunca.

Algunas gritos se escucharon dentro de casa de Hinata. Todos lo sabian, pero nadie hacia nada. El dolor volvia a su alma, nunca seria lo suficientemente buena para su padre. La confianza de su padre en las palabras que confesaba lo que habia ocurrido no eran necesarias, el tenia sus propias sospechas acerca de la verdad. Los golpes nuevamente recaian en el cuerpo de Hinata.

...

Clase del dia lunes.

Hinata se encontraba en el patio. Caminaba de un lado a otro, todo su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido. Naruto la andaba buscando, hasta que dio con ella en el patio, le tenia una invitacion que hacer.

Hinata se afirmo a una pared, se encontraba nerviosa sin razon alguna.

- Hinata - dijo Naruto ya frente a ella

- Naruto - dijo con los ojos abiertos de asombro, sonrojandose

- Te estaba buscando - dijo con una sonrisa - ven quiero mostrarte algo - dijo tomandola del brazo

- Auch... - dijo al sentir la mano de Naruto tomandola, mientras Naruto se sorprendia

Naruto trago saliva, no queria creerlo. Tomo nuevamente la mano de Hinata, esta se quejo. Descubrio su mano del chaleco y lo vio. El brazo de Hinata estaba lleno de moretones, y algunas banditas. La ira reino su corazon, de nuevo le hicieron daño a Hinata y el no pudo nuevamente hacer nada para ayudarla.

- ¡¿Quien fue?! - dijo temiendo la respuesta

* * *

Aqui termina el 5to capitulo, espero les guste. Pronto se besaran . Siento la demora, pero este finde estaba agotada tuve demasiadas pruebas y necesitaba urgente un descanso xDD Manden sus reviews por favor en serio me animan. Gracias a los que ya han enviado. xDDD Adiooos


	6. Promesas

¡Capitulo nuevo! Siento la demora u.u pero ocurrio algo bueno :D me ah llegado mi computador xd Asi que podre escribir tranquilamente xd.

Otra cosa muchas, muchas gracias a los que me enviaron reviews, los amo (L)

Bueno sin mas les dejo el siguiente capitulo

* * *

- Eso no es tu problema – dijo cubriéndose nuevamente su brazo, tratando de alejarse, pero Naruto se lo impidió

- ¡Es mi problema! – dijo con voz firme, sus ojos se mostraban llenos de ira

- No… no lo es, déjame… tranquila – susurro, mientras pasaba por el lado de Naruto, conteniendo las lagrimas

- Hinata, por favor, solo quiero que lo detengas – decía con un nudo en la garganta girándose, mientras Hinata se detenía dándole la espalda

- ¡¿Qué sacaría con ello?! – soltó por fin mientras unas gruesas lagrimas que bajaban lentamente por su rostro – solo… solo traería más problemas, mi padre… sabe por qué lo hace, y-yo… comprendo lo que ha sufrido…por eso… no hare nada contra el…

- ¡Pero la que sale dañada en todo esto eres tú! Yo… no quiero verte sufrir, quiero verte sonreír y…

- Lo soportare... ademas no eres quien para decir eso Naruto – interrumpió Hinata doliente

- Lo se… yo… - decía dubitativo – yo… quiero estar contigo – dijo con los puños apretados

Hinata se sobresaltó al oír esas palabras. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba que esas palabras surcaran de su boca y al fin las lograba oír. No necesitaba más para rendirse en sus brazos, quería… fundirse en sus labios, pero el aun no le inspiraba la confianza de que no jugaba con ella.

- Créeme Hinata – dijo acercándose peligrosamente, mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla a si

- Yo… - decía dubitativa, pero no lograba pensar bien se confundía tan solo mirarlo a los ojos

- Confía en mí, jamás… pensé en hacerte daño y jamás lo pensaría – decía Naruto ansioso por probar los rosados labios de Hinata que lo incitaban

Todo parecía un sueño, jamás se creyó posible en una situación así… jamás había deseado tanto que la besaran.

Naruto se acercaba lentamente fijando su mirada en los labios que tanto ansiaba por probar. Sus labios se rozaron, uniéndose por fin en ese beso que tanto deseaban. Hinata subió sus brazos y sus dedos se enredaron en el sedoso cabello rubio proveniente de Naruto.

Naruto deseaba probar más que solo los labios, quería adentrarse en el interior de su dulce boca y no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior a Hinata, para que abriera sus labios, dejándolo explorar su boca. Era dulce… y el amaba lo dulce.

Su primer beso. Nunca había pensado que sería tan hermoso como lo que se acrecentaba en su corazón por Naruto. Era simplemente perfecto

Se separaron lentamente, mientras naruto lamia hasta la última gota del sabor de Hinata que quedaba en sus labios, mientras esta se sonrojaba violentamente.

- Na…naruto y-yo – titubeaba sin saber que decir

- Hinata yo… lo siento – decía mientras la soltaba, bajando el rostro

- N…no fue tu culpa – se sonrojo aún mas – yo… también…- Naruto levanto el rostro para observarla – yo también quería – decía ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

No necesitaba más para que le llegara esa seguridad, para poder pedirle…

- Hi-hinata – decía sonrojado – ¿quieres… quieres sa-salir conmigo?

-Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no lo podía creer…

- S-si – dijo, sonrojándose violentamente

…

Ya habían pasado dos semanas. Habían salido juntos una vez durante esas dos semanas, y habían hablado constantemente en el colegio.

Dia domingo. Eran las 12 de la noche, Hinata se encontraba en su habitación con su pijama con un panda estampado en la polera y sus pantalones de color celeste. Su padre se encontraba en su habitación, probablemente durmiendo, pero ella no hacía nada parecido.

Sentada en su escritorio Hinata trataba con gran esfuerzo concentrarse en sus estudios. Cerraba los ojos tratando de memorizar la materia, pero lo único que lograba era recordar el momento de su primer beso con Naruto. Se sonrojaba ante este recuerdo, sonriendo para sí misma.

De repente escucho un golpecito en la ventana que dirigía hacia su balcón. Se sobresaltó al oírlo y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar. Descorrió la ligera cortina que cubría la ventana, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al encontrarlo ahí. Naruto estaba ahí frente a su ventana, por lo que sin dudarlo abrió la ventana dejándolo entrar

Naruto miraba con una sonrisa de ternura el pijama que Hinata llevaba puesto, pero a la vez con una sonrisa pícara al notar sus exuberantes pechos bajo este.

- Na-naruto ¿Qué haces… aquí? – susurro preocupada de que su padre le oyera, pero estaba lejos de oírlos, ya que dormía plácidamente.

- Lo siento, pero… no logre conciliar el sueño, pensando en ti… - dijo con todo el esfuerzo que pudo reunir, con los puños cerrados – yo… necesitaba verte…

- No, no puedes estar aquí… Naruto – era lo único que le preocupaba, pero aun así se sentía feliz de haber oído y visto a Naruto.

- Lo se, pero necesito decirte algo – dijo.

Trago saliva nervioso. Atrajo a Hinata hacia sí, rodeándole con un brazo la cintura y con la mano libre corrió un mechón del rostro de Hinata. Sintio su aroma aspirándolo en un intento por recordarlo si algo salía mal.

Hinata, respiraba con dificultad. Estar otra vez tan cerca de Naruto, la ponía nerviosa. Inconscientemente puso sus manos sobre el escultural pecho del rubio. ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle Naruto?

Aguardaron silencio unos instantes en esa posición, se miraban fijamente tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba el otro. Hinata esperaba con impaciencia a que el hablara. Pero no lo hizo y la beso fugazmente en los labios, desearía haber prolongado ese beso, pero su timidez no la dejaba.

- Quiero… - dijo finalmente - ¿Quieres… ser mi… - se detuvo y miro hacia un lado sonrojado aun sin soltarla

- Mi… mí que – dijo Hinata mirandolo fijamente, confundida ayudándolo a proseguir

- Mi novia – soltó por fin

No era posible… ¿Habia escuchado mal?

- Y-yo no… no entiendo ¿Qué… que quieres decir? – pregunto para cerciorarse de lo que había escuchado de la boca de Naruto

- Es simple hinata… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo por fin sin titubeos

Al no escucharla hablar Naruto se ponía cada vez más nervioso y ansioso por la respuesta. La soltó lentamente y dio un paso a atrás con resignación.

- S-si no quieres… no te preocu – fue interrumpido por unos labios dulces que se posaban sobre los de el

Cerró los ojos y la beso, profundizando cada vez más el beso, paso uno de sus brazos por su cintura y la atrajo. Hinata en cambio con los ojos cerrados enredo sus dedos en los rubios y sedosos cabellos de Naruto.

Naruto se detuvo un momento utilizando la poca fuerza que le quedaba al sentir los pechos de Hinata sobre el suyo, cuando esta se había acercado más a él.

- Eso… eso ¿es un sí?

- Por supuesto que es un si – dijo completamente sonrojada por su arranque de pasión

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron. Se acercó rápidamente hacia Hinata y volvió a besarle La levanto por la cintura y ella instintivamente enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Naruto.

Hinata volvía a enredar sus manos en el sedoso cabello de Naruto. Su conciencia le decía que se detuviera, pero eso solo hacía que aumentara aún más el deseo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Naruto avanzo lentamente sin dejar de saborear los labios e Hinata, hasta que choco con la cama. Tumbo a Hinata y la siguió quedando encima, apoyado en sus codos con precaución de no aplastarla.

Se seguían besando con insistencia, los cuerpos se deseaban mutuamente, solo faltaba que alguien diera el primer paso para que comenzara todo…

Naruto comenzó a mover su mano lentamente por debajo del pijama de Hinata. Quería sentirla, piel con piel y no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar un momento más…

Hinata sintió la mano de Naruto colarse entre su pijama, pero no dijo nada, solo quería sus caricias. Entonces soltó un leve gemido, separándose de los labios de Naruto, cuando este con una mano encerró uno de sus exuberantes pechos.

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa pícara al escucharla y volvió a estrujar el pecho, mientras Hinata arqueaba su espalda levemente. Pero se tuvo que detener al escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo de la casa.

Naruto se paró bruscamente, mientras Hinata sonrojada trataba de reincorporarse. Los pasos se acercaban hacia la puerta y se notaba la sombra de unos pies. Naruto corrió a esconderse en un armario.

- ¡Hinata! ¿Estas bien? – dijo abriendo bruscamente la puerta

- ¿¡Eh!? – dijo sobresaltada – solo… solo me eh caído – dijo sonrojada

- ¡Que tonta Hinata! Me asustaste – suspiro con cansancio Hiashi – mejor duerme… ya es muy tarde

Naruto escuchaba en silencio la conversación, con los puños cerrados, aguantando las ganas de golpear a Hiashi por su actitud tan fría hacia Hinata. Pero se tapó la boca sonrojado al recordar lo que había estado a punto de hacer con la hija de ese frió ser. Debía calmarse.

- C-claro papa , Buenas noches – se despidió Hinata esbozando una ligera sonrisa

- Buenas noches – dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo

Hinata espero un momento hasta que los pasos de su padre ya no se oían y se dirigió al armario donde se encontraba Naruto. Lo abrió y ahí estaba el cabizbaja ¿Qué le ocurria? Habían estado a punto de hacer algo, pero no era culpa de el.

Naruto salió lentamente del armario sin levantar el rostro.

- Debo… debo irme Hinata – dijo en un susurro – no estuvo bien lo que hice – dirigiéndose a la ventana que dirigía al balcón de la habitación

- ¡No! – dijo tomándolo de la polera que lo cubría – por favor… q-quédate – susurro

Se detuvo y sonrió. ¿Cómo podía decirle lo que tanto quería escuchar? No podía quererla mas de lo que ya hacia

- Repítelo… por favor – dijo con voz clara y firme son una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Pero a Hinata se le había cortado la voz. Naruto al no oírla reanudo su camino, pero Hinata se coloco enfrente y puso sus manos en el pecho de Naruto con la cabeza gacha, intentando asi detenerlo. Naruto se detuvo nuevamente complacido.

- Quédate por favor – dijo levanto el rostro y se puso en puntitas para besarle.

Correspondió a su beso con urgencia pero Hinata se detuvo al instante mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pero… prométeme… - dijo bajando el rostro, sonrojada – que solo dormiremos…

- ¿¡Eh!? – sonrió confundido – lo prometo - dijo esbozando una sonrisa de alegria

- ¿Lo prometes? - dijo mirándolo fijamente

- Sabes que no rompo mis promesas - respondió el

Hinata sonrió y tomo la mano de Naruto y lo guió hasta su cama. Se tumbó bajo las frazadas y Naruto hizo lo mismo. Apago las luces y todo quedó a oscuras.

Recostados en la cama Hinata miraba una pared y Naruto el techo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Le era difícil cumplir su promesa, teniendo tal belleza a un costado a solo unos cuantos centímetros de poder rozarle.

Hinata se dio vuelta y poso su rostro en el fornido pecho de Naruto. Este abrió los ojos sorprendido de la calidez que se posaba sobre su pecho, sonrió y la rodeo con un brazo por los hombros. El cuerpo de Hinata se tensó.

- No haré nada, lo prometí – dijo al notar que Hinata estaba rígida

- Lo sé – dijo en un susurro

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto confundido mirándola

- No lo sé… solo que esto parece un… sueño – dijo con pesadez

- Que cosas dices… - dijo besándola en la sien

El calor comprendido en dos cuerpos que se aman rellenaba la habitación en el duro otoño que se presentaba la ciudad fría y oscura.

…

Comenzaba a abrir los ojos al escuchar la estúpida alarma que indicaba que debía levantarse en el frió de la mañana, para dirigirse al colegio. Se sentó bruscamente y dirigió lentamente una mirada a su lado.

- Fue un sueño – susurro al notar su cama vacía.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Luego avanzo hacia su armario en busca de el uniforme. Se vistió rápidamente, amarro su cabello en una coleta y fue a su escritorio

"_Lo siento de nuevo, pero tuve que volver a casa ya sabes hay clases… Nos veremos en el colegio "_

_Atte: Tu novio :3 _

Se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras una lagrima de felicidad se escurría de sus ojos. El simple hecho de que se verían la hizo sonreír.

- No fue un sueño – dijo con una sonrisa

…

Se le veía extrañamente feliz a Hinata. Todos la observaban extrañados, era raro verla sonriendo a cada momento.

A pesar de que solo había visto a Naruto en la mañana, se sentía aún más feliz sabiendo que todo era real.

- ¿Hinata? – preguntaba Kiba moviendo una mano delante de su rostro

Era la hora de almorzar y se encontraba con Kiba, sorprendentemente no había escuchado nada de lo que le había estado contando.

- ¿¡Eh!? – dijo confundida – lo siento

- Ah… - suspiro pesadamente – llevas todo el día rara, ni siquiera me escuchas ¿ocurrió algo?

- ¡Eh! – se sonrojo violentamente – na-nada Kiba

- Hinata – dijo alzando una ceja confundido – te conozco, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

- Bue-bueno – dudaba Hinata – tengo… tengo novio – soltó bajando el rostro con una ligera sonrisa de felicidad al pronunciar esa palabra

Kiba abrió la madibula del asombro, no se esperaba aquello. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Quién era? Esas preguntas le rondaban en su cabeza sin poder apartarlas, ¿Quién se había fijado en Hinata? No significaba que no fuera linda, solo que nadie la notaba por su aspecto... de nerd

- ¿Cu-cuando… - negó con la cabeza aun sorprendido – desde cuando tienes novio?

- Desde ayer… - se sonrojo, levantando el rostro

- ¿Quién es? – dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, sin lograrlo

- Es… es Naruto - dijo sonrojada

Se levanto bruscamente de su asiento. Ahora todo tenia sentido, hacia algún tiempo Hinata y Naruto se habían acercado notablemente y así fue como creció la confianza y cariño en ambos.

- ¡Por que tenía que ser ese imbécil! – grito, llamando la atención de los demás en la cafetería

- Ki-kiba, siéntate – le dijo tratan de calmarlo y este obedeció

- ¿Por qué tenía que ser el, hinata? – dijo molesto ahora sentado

- ¿Por… por que no podía ser él? – pregunto confundida ante la actitud de Kiba

- Porque es un idiota que solo juega y se fija en la cualquier chica que tenga en frente – dijo mirando a un lado

- No…no soy cualquier chica – dijo bajando su rostro, escapando de su rostro toda señal de alegría

- ¡No, por supuesto que no! – dijo tratando de hacerle entender – solo que… ¿Por qué no pudo ser alguien como… - se detuvo, sonrojándose

- A-alguien como quien… - le encaro con rabia y pena a la vez

- Alguien… como yo – dijo mirándola a los ojos con ternura

No lo podía creer. ¿Por qué le decía esto Kiba? Acaso… no, no podía ser cierto… simplemente era imposible… todo este tiempo… no. Se negaba rotundamente a creerlo.

Hinata se levanto rápidamente de su asiento en la cafetería, avanzando a paso rápido. Kiba dudo un segundo y la siguió.

- ¡Hi-hinata! – decía tratando de alcanzarla, hasta que se puso frente a ella

- ¡¿Qué quieres Kiba?! – decía, mientras un lagrima bajaba por su rostro

- Quiero explicarte – dijo tratando de sonar calmado

- No… por favor no lo hagas – dijo – no necesito que… no me digas como es Naruto, yo se como es y… lo acepto

- El no puede… el no puede estar contigo – dijo molesto – y-yo te eh querido… durante mucho mas tiempo

- Puede… que sea cierto, pero al fin y al cabo… yo lo - dijo Hinata, pero se detuvo

- Dilo – la incito Kiba

Dudo un momento no quería dañar a Kiba, pero si lo podía hacer entender de esa manera, simplemente debia hacerlo

- Lo quiero a el – dijo con seguridad destellando de sus ojos perla

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, simplemente no era aceptable. ¿ Que acaso nunca se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?

- Si no lo entiendes tu – dijo con una sonrisa incrédula – el tendrá que entenderlo – dijo apartándose.

Kiba se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Hinata consternada ¿a qué se refería con eso?

…

Ahí estaba. Caminaba tranquilamente, tomando un atajo por un callejón para llegar a casa.

- Naruto – saludo, tratando de sonar amigable

- ¿Kiba? – dijo confundido, ya que muy pocas veces hablaban

- Vas a casa supongo ¿verdad? – pregunto

- Si… - respondió confundido

- Te acompaño – dijo rápidamente

- ¿¡Eh!? – dijo confundido – c-claro

Caminaron durante un minuto exacto en silencio, que fue lo máximo que Kiba duro reprimiendo su rabia.

- Hinata me contó - dijo Kiba rompiendo el incómodo silencio – que son novios ¿es verdad? – necesitaba cerciorarse de que no mentiría

- ¡¿Eh?! - sonrio - Te ha dicho

- Si, me lo contó hoy – dijo con voz seria

- Si, bueno ayer, se lo pedí - decía sonriendo, mientras recordaba el momento

- ¿La quieres? - pregunto dolido

- Si - respondió con seguridad, sin gota de dudas

Kiba se abalanzo sobre el, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo con un puño preparado para lanzarse sobre el rostro del rubio confundido. Pero se desvió al oír en su cabeza esa frase que lo atormentaba _"Lo quiero a el" _estrellando así su puño en el frió suelo. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta contigo? – pregunto incrédulo

- Por el simple hecho de quererme – dijo con seriedad

- Ella también me quiere – dijo con autosuficiencia

- No es la misma intensidad

Lo comprendió, era tan simple que se confundía fácilmente.

- Promete… promete que no le harás daño – dijo en tono amenazador

- Es lo que menos quiero - respondió con seriedad

- Prometelo - dijo encarandolo

- Lo prometo

Se levantó con pesadez. Y le tendió una mano para que se pusiera en pie.

- Ten por seguro, que aun no me rendiré

- Sabia que dirías eso - dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado e l capitulo :3 Manden reviews para darme mas inspiracion xd. Adiooos


	7. Dos cuerpos unidos en uno mismo

Hooola :3 He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste, pero antes una pequeñita aclaracion. Eto.. Hinata aun es nerd, pero esta siendo un poco mas "notada" en el colegio gracias a Naruto. Eso n.n no les quito mas tiempo.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban solos en la azotea del colegio. Era el descanso más largo del día y debían aprovecharlo a como dé lugar.

Hinata se encontraba sentada, apoyada en una pared y Naruto se encontraba recostado con su rubia cabellera apoyada en las contorneadas piernas de Hinata. Naruto atraía el rostro de Hinata para besarlo, haciendo que su azulado cabello formara un tipo de cortina que los escondía de la realidad. Pero Hinata se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Q-que pasa? – pregunto al notar el repentino cambio de Hinata

- N-nada, solo pensaba… - dijo en un susurro, mirando hacia un lado sonrojada

- ¿Sobre qué…? – interrogo confundido

- Bueno… - se sonrojo mirando ahora al frente– tu sabes mucho acerca de mi… pero yo no sé mucho acerca de… ti

- Ah… - dijo esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva - ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Yo… quiero saber acerca de ti… como de tu pasado, tus ex novias – se sonrojo, bajando la mirada – tu antigua vida en Santa Barbara… tus padres

- Oh… - su expresión cambio significativamente a una de angustia

- Lo… lo siento – se apresuró a responder Hinata, confundida por el actuar de Naruto.

- No, no importa – dijo dándole un corto, pero cálido beso, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella – te diré acerca de lo que quieres saber…

Hubo un extraño silencio, Naruto pensaba acerca de la interrogación de Hinata, mirando hacia el horizonte, hasta que se decidió a hablar. Ella tenía derecho de saber acerca de él y su pasado.

- Mis padres… ellos fueron asesinados – dijo ahora mirando el cielo, Hinata ahogo un pequeño gritito, pero Naruto continuo – fue hace ya 3 años… no se sabe acerca de sus o su asesino, nunca se supo nada. Cuando mi padrino Jirayja me conto fue… - trago fuerte – simplemente fue fuerte para mí, me era imposible de creer. El primer año tuve una gran depresión e incluso trate de quitarme la vida… no lo logre y estuve hablando con psicólogos que se suponen me ayudaban… pero ellos simplemente no saben nada – sonrió irónicamente - estuve constantemente cambiándome de colegio, hasta que la única solución de mi padrino fue venir a esta ciudad. Al llegar aquí decidí cambiar, mejorar y creo que… lo estoy logrando…

- Lo… lo lamento, lo lamento tanto – dijo Hinata con angustia arrepentida

Naruto la miro mientras Hinata soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas gracias a la triste historia relatada acerca de la vida de su novio. Naruto se apresuró a abrazarla, mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, no quería verse débil, simplemente no quería. No frente a Hinata.

Cuando por fin Naruto soltó a Hinata esta ya se había calmado.

- No te preocupes Hinata – le dijo despreocupado – ya han pasado 3 años – sonrió con nostalgia

- Lo sé, pero… si yo estuviera en tu lugar – se tapó la boca – no sé… qué haría

- E-es diferente… tu padre no es el mejor que digamos – soltó, mirando hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido

- ¡N-naruto! N-no empieces – le reprendió molesta ante su comentario

- Es que… argh – se disculpó, aguantando su rabia – lo siento, lo siento… ¿Qué otra cosa deseas saber?

- Q-quiero saber acerca de… - se sonrojo, mirando hacia un lado – tus antiguas novias – haciendo un puchero

- ¿¡Eh!? – sonrió ante la curiosidad de Hinata – Mmm… estas segura… realmente no es nada interesante

- N-necesito saber – decía segura y con total seguridad

- Ah… - suspiro – Eh tenido una novia, se llamaba Shion era de donde vivía antes, ella… era muy… - no sabía cómo explicarse – muy inquieta y bla, bla, bla ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – pregunto, realmente se sentía incómodo con esa pregunta

- N-no lo sé, pero tu… Naruto tu… - bajo el rostro - ¿tuviste algo con Sakura? - pregunto en un susurro

- Nada mas que unos besos - mintio con total naturalidad -, pero eso que importa...

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Hinata se aventuro a preguntar.

- Na-naruto tu... - su rostro se volvió completamente rojo – ¿lo… lo has hecho? – soltó mirando hacia un lado

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto confundido

- ¿Tu… tu eres… v-virgen? – pregunto en un susurro

Esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando Hinata?

- Esto… - cada vez se encontraba más incómodo – n-no

Hinata lo sabía por boca de otros que Naruto no era virgen, pero necesitaba cerciorarse por él. No podía culparlo, después de todo ¿Quién era virgen a esa edad? Probablemente solo ella.

- ¿Estas… molesta? – pregunto al notar que Hinata no le hablaba

- Eh… no, claro que no – dijo esbozando una sonrisa tranquila.

- Hinata, dejemos de hablar y solo… – dijo Naruto acercándose lentamente a su oido– besame…

Hinata se sonrojo violentamente, Naruto se veía increíblemente sensual diciéndole aquellas palabras. Era imposible negarle algo.

Se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente. Hinata quedo recostada, mientras que Naruto encima de ella aun besandola con deseos imposibles de saciar. En el momento en que este pretendía avanzar a otro "nivel", sono el timbre para regresar a clases. Deteniendo así el beso, se puso en pie lentamente maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Vamos – dijo Naruto con resignación, tendiéndole una mano.

…

Miercoles por la mañana, era la 2da hora de clases.

- ¿Estás… seguro de que no hay nadie? – pregunto Hinata nerviosa, detrás de Naruto

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban cerca de la salida de Colegio. Se suponía que deberían estar en clases, pero a Naruto se le ocurrió la brillante idea de correrse de clases y así aprovechar el tiempo estando juntos, ya que la única manera que tenían de verse era en el colegio y no tenían más que una o dos oportunidades de verse o salir a una cita gracias al estricto padre de Hinata.

- Si – respondió seguro de sí mismo - ¡Vamos corre! – dijo de un momento a otro tomando la mano de Hinata para disponerse a correr.

Siguieron corriendo así un par de calles más, hasta cuando ya se encontraban seguros de que nadie los había notado, ni los perseguirían.

- ¿A-a donde… q-quieres llevarme? – pregunto confundida Hinata

Hinata estaba siendo guiada por Naruto. Los dos chicos iban de la mano como una normal pareja de adolescentes en un día cualquiera.

- A mi casa – respondía serenamente caminando

Hinata se sorprendió al escucharlo

- ¿Tú… casa? – pregunto incrédula

- Si, ¿hay algún problema? – pregunto Naruto deteniéndose – Si quieres… vamos a otro lugar, solo quería que… - decía Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por Hinata

- No… no hay ningún problema – le dijo levantándose en puntillas para plantarle un cálido beso sobre los labios, para luego reanudar su camino.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa de Naruto, Hinata se encontraba nerviosa. La había visto una vez. Pero sería la primera vez que entraba al hogar de algún chico que vivía con su tío, más bien solo. Ya que su tío la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasa fuera de la ciudad.

Naruto en cambio se encontraba tranquilo, había preparado todo la noche anterior para que estuviera ordenado y limpio, ya que antes estaba un completo desastre. Era la primera vez que mostraría su hogar a alguna chica, pero Hinata era una chica especial, valía la pena.

- Pasa – dijo una vez que abrió la puerta y vio que Hinata estaba quieta tras el

- C-con permiso – dijo entrando lentamente

Naruto cerró la puerta tras él. Hinata miraba a su alrededor y solo encontraba todo muy oscuro y opaco, sin ningún adorno o cuadro. Naruto abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz, mostrando de mejor manera el interior de su hogar. Hinata dejo su bolso sobre el sillón, se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer.

Naruto la observaba conmovido sonriendo embelesado, se notaba a una gran distancia que la chica estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo actuar.

- ¿Quieres almorzar? – pregunto Naruto

- Eh… s-si – respondió en un susurro la chica

Naruto se dirigió a la cocina en busca de todo para preparar la mesa para poder almorzar con Hinata.

Hinata se encontraba en medio de esa gran casa sin saber qué hacer, pero no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Se sacó el chaleco del colegio, puesto que le había dado un poco de calor. Se arregló sus lentes y decidió ir a la cocina para ayudar a su novio.

Al momento de que Hinata entrara Naruto se encontraba de espalda sacando unos platos de la parte de arriba de un mueble de cocina.

- ¿T-te ayudo en… algo? – pregunto la chica sonrojada

Naruto se dio vuelta, abriendo los ojos como desmesuradamente. Estaba teniendo uno de sus sueños pervertidos y en ese sueño Hinata era su "alumna". La blusa de Hinata estaba demasiado ajustada para sus exuberantes pechos que sobresaltaban en aquel diminuto cuerpecito. Trago duro antes de responder ante aquella maravilla.

- Co-coloca este mantel en la mesa – le dijo apuntando el que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Hinata asintió y empezó a colocar el mantel sobre la mesa. Se sentía nerviosa ya que Naruto no le sacaba la mirada de encima en ninguno de sus movimientos.

- P-pon los tenedores – dijo Naruto pasándole los tenedores, pero para su mala fortuna cayeron debajo la mesa.

Naruto, dejo los platos a un lado, para agacharse, pero Hinata lo detuvo

- Yo… los recojo – dijo Hinata sonriéndole

Hinata se agacho, para luego quedar en cuatro para así poder alcanzar los tenedores que se encontraban debajo de la mesa, dejando entrever así sus bragas. Naruto se sonrojo al instante y se tapó bruscamente la boca, mientras trataba de mantener en orden sus pensamientos, cosa imposible teniendo a Hinata en esa pose.

Cuando Hinata por fin logro alcanzar los tenedores, se puso en pie. Se sorprendió al no encontrar a Naruto en la cocina. Naruto ahora se encontraba en el baño, tratando de enfriar su rostro, lanzándose agua, además de tratar de disimular su deseo y su amigo, que al parecer había despertado. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, en este momento se encontraba solo con Hinata tenía que controlarse, pero solo pensar que se encontraban solos, no lo ayudaba mucho

…

Se encontraban tendidos en la cama de Naruto. Hinata sobre Naruto, besándose apasionadamente, saborenado sus lenguas.

- Sácate… los – le dijo tomando delicadamente los lentes de Hinata – porque los usas, si ocultan tus hermosos ojos – la volvió a besar.

Naruto la tomo por la cintura, se dio vuelta, dejándola bajo su cuerpo sin despegar sus labios. Hinata estaba en las nubes… Besarlo era tan… gratificante.

Estaba claro, Naruto no era un novato, él no era virgen. Naruto ya había experimentado todo esto, él sabía lo que debía y lo que tenía que hacer en cada momento. Pero con Hinata era como volver a ser un inexperto en el amor, volver a hacerlo por primera vez…

Hinata en cambio estaba experimentando todo esto por primera vez, sus caricias eran toscas y gracias a los nervios sus manos le temblaban, su cuerpo ardía y su corazón estaba a punto de explotar por la emoción.

- Hi-hinata tu… ¿eres virgen? – pregunto Naruto y la chica asintió sonrojada

El saber simplemente eso lo hizo sentir orgulloso y feliz. Quería ser el primero en probar de aquel bocado de belleza y esperaba ser el último de su vida.

- Y… ¿estas segura… de continuar? – pregunto Naruto, debía asegurarse, ya que no se encontraba seguro de poder detenerse a medio camino, la chica solo asintió – s-sabes que dolerá ¿verdad?

Hinata simplemente lo volvió a besar, ella quería, quería hacerlo con Naruto, estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Naruto enterro su rostro en el cuello de Hinata besándolo suavemente hasta llegar a sus voluptuosos pechos. Hinata con cada caricia se estremecía arqueando levemente su espalda dejando escapar algunos gemidos. Naruto se excitaba cada vez más al notar como la complacía en su primera vez, debía hacerla disfrutar en aquella nueva experiencia que sería única en su vida.

Dos cuerpos llenándose de amor en esa pequeña cama, complaciéndose a su modo. Cuando noto que Hinata estaba preparada se adentró lentamente mirándola a los ojos, pero al notar como unas lágrimas brotaban de sus urbes plateadas se detuvo, pero Hinata lo incito a continuar y este solo obedeció a la petición de aquella mujer que tanto quería.

Cuando por fin acabaron la Hinata se quedó sobre el esbelto pecho de Naruto sonriendo complacida y feliz, mientras Naruto le acariciaba su alborotado cabello, con rostro enternecido al ver la hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Na-naruto te… amo – dijo antes de quedarse plácidamente dormida.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su corazón saltaba de alegría y sonrió como un idiota. Fue en ese preciso momento que Naruto comprendió por completo sus sentimientos, él también la amaba. Seria a la única persona que se entregaría nuevamente. Y fue como se quedó dormido, feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos.

…

- ¡Hi-Hinata despierta! – dijo Naruto moviéndola ligeramente por los hombros.

Hinata se removió lentamente, frotándose los ojos. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación ¡claro! Ella estaba con Naruto. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que se encontraba sobre el pecho de Naruto.

- Lo-lo siento Naruto – dijo levantándose rápidamente

- Hi-Hinata tapate… por favor – le dijo tapándose la boca sonrojado.

Hinata se miró y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda y trato de taparse con sus manos, cosa que no le ayudo mucho. Naruto camino hasta su ropero también completamente desnudo y le lanzo una polera suya. Se colocó un bóxer y un pantalón.

- Eto e-es tarde debes volver a casa – le dijo aun mirando a una pared, para que no notara que su amiguito nuevamente había despertado – vi-vístete – dijo.

Naruto salió rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, ¿Por qué el simple hecho de verla desnuda le provocaba tal excitación? Regreso a su habitación y Hinata ya estaba completamente vestida. Naruto se colocó su polera, sus zapatillas y salieron de la casa.

…

- ¡Aka…! – grito Kiba - …maru… - susurro

¿Qué hacia Hinata en la casa de Naruto? – se preguntó Kiba

* * *

Y aqui acaba el capitulo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Les recuerdo que no soy experta en Lemmon y lo siento si no fue como esperaban la primera vez de Naruto y Hinata, pero queria que fuera tierno y luego sea mas "salvaje" :w. Bueno hasta la proxima :3 Sayoo

**Recuerden dejar reviews :3 me incitan a seguir con la historia :3**


End file.
